


Not Afraid to Kiss

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed description of Season 3 episode 5: The Sins Of My Caretaker; Ian and Mickey raid Ned's house, and share in there first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid to Kiss

Mickey was sitting in the shotgun seat right beside Ian as they drove to that fucking perverted geriatric's house. Mickey's cousins were sitting in the back of the van, excitedly awaiting the "B&E" that they were about to commit. Mickey looked at Ian hesitantly, he was still surprised that Ian was up for this. Mickey had always seen Ian as this fucking straight-laced ROTC trying to be a goddamn officer. Mickey was seeing a whole new rebellious and criminal side of Ian, and Mickey loved it.  


Ian drove carefully, making sure they drove the limit to Ned's house. Dr. Lishman had given him specific instructions and he didn't want to mess it up by getting pulled over by the fucking cops on the way to robbery. Ned had always treated Ian like a prince, and that's why he liked spending time with him. Ned would order him steaks, lobsters, caviar...hell he would give him the moon, as long as it ended in sex. Ian liked feeling appreciated, but at the same time he wasn't attracted to Ned the way he was with Mickey. Mickey was rugged, sexy and unpredictable. Ian still smiled a little at the memory of Mickey beating up Ned, it was rare to see Mickey outwardly display any emotion. Ian knew jealousy when he saw it, and it was written all over the brunette's face when he was clobbering Dr. Lishman. Even though, Ian was never sure of exactly how the Milkovich boy thought of him; he knew that he would always choose Mickey over Ned. Always.  


"He isn't afraid to kiss me" The six words that were haunting Mickey since this morning were being played over and over in his head. Why would he say that to me? Mickey thought to himself. 'I'm not afraid of anything;' however, even in his head the words sounded false. Mickey had never come to terms on how he felt about Ian. He was no longer just a small lanky redheaded boy screwing his boss, now he was a tall, muscular god who was fucking doctors, and cadets. Frankly, Mickey DID feel afraid, but he wasn't afraid to kiss Ian. He was afraid to lose him.  


Ian pulled in the driveway to the Lishman manor and parked the van. Suddenly the Milkovich men were on the move. They sprung into action as if they had done this a thousand times, and they probably had. Mickey started handing out the guns to his cousins and Ian spoke up, "Hey. Whoa. Guys, guys.No fucking guns, all right? It's just a drunk old lady in there." Ian didn't care about stealing from the rich, but he did care if someone got hurt. He couldn't live with himself if he had someone's blood on his hands, especially if it was Mick's.  


Mickey shrugged a little and put the guns back. He had never committed breaking and entering without guns, but if Ian said it was okay, it probably was. Mickey took two steps from the van, and stopped. He watched his cousins pass him and turned back to the van. It was a split second decision, he wanted to do it. He needed to do it. He ran back to the van and quickly but surely kissed Ian. His hands grasped tightly on the seats for balance. His mouth firmly on Ian's lips. Ian tasted like a delicious combination cigarettes and mint. Before Ian could say anything and before he did anything stupider. Mickey sprinted back to the house, flipping Ian off as he ran.  


Ian sat staring dumbfounded at the door, unsure of what just happened. He smiled slightly, because he didn't expect that. After the years of Mickey pushing, leaning away and threatening to cut his tongue out. Now Ian knew, the guy that he had been hanging out with for years, fucking for years liked him. He couldn't stop smiling if he tried.


End file.
